Light In the Darkness
by th3rdhal3
Summary: Hermione comes to befriend an intriguing person with a dark and mysterious background. Things are well at first, but can Hermiones' new friend keep her secrets hidden or will they come back to haunt her and others? Starts during 5th year at Hogwarts. OCs
1. Fate Is Ever Surprising

**Title: **Light In the Darkness  
**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing (except for some characters I made up which you will obviously not recognize)  
**Rating: PG-13**- for language, violence (typical teenage stuff)

[This is my second fan fiction. My first is an Avatar: The last Air Bender fan fiction. It is entitled: The Memoirs of Sankari: Pride of the Fire Nation]

...

...Imagine, if you will: The story does not take place in the 90's but the 2000's. Not many of the Death Eaters have been throw into Azkaban. Imagine that Ron, Harry and Hermione befriended more people in the journey to ending the second Wizarding War. _The Order of The Phoenix _has a few...untold chapters that will be revealed. If you can imagine this, you are ready to read...

* * *

_ Slow I go  
And the wait seems to be over  
All that I know  
Is that my life has become such a waste for you  
_

Hermione Granger was as smart as a whip. As brilliant as fifteen year-olds come. She could tell you just about everything about any subject. She was very studious and was often sought out by her friends for help. But her intelligence wasn't based on knowing absolutely everything. Hermione had lots of common sense. She was also boy-smart too; it had helped being close with Ron and Harry over the years. She was also very observant too. She noticed things that others did not. This was the reason why she couldn't help but notice her; pick her out from all of the other students. This girl rarely seemed to smile, or display any cheerful types of emotions. Like Harry, and many other students at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat took it's sweet time deciding on which house she would remain in for the rest of her school years. And even after that, the girl didn't seem the least bit happy about her placement. Hermione would often study her from time to time in the passing periods; watching what she did, wondering why the girl's eyes glistened with pain and sorrow. But that was all she could do; wonder.

* * *

Evyn Di Amourie had no desire to be a Slytherin. Though her whole family had belonged to that house, she did not want to continue the legacy. To her, it made her feel submissive, with no identity. It seemed as though she was living their lives' instead of her own. She didn't like it one bit. Why didn't the Sorting Hat choose Ravenclaw or Gryffindor...even Hufflepuff would sufice. The girl was smart, daring and hardworking. She was sure she had those traits. But instead, Evyn was stuck in the house that others deemed corrupt.

Evyn hated being a pure-blood. Why did every witch and wizard think that blood type had anything to do with it? It had nothing to do with talent were a number of half-bloods she knew of who could perform charms and mix potions better than any of her pure-blood friends. She had even heard of a mudblood who knew every spell in the book. Another thing she hated; mudblood. Not the people, the sterotype. It made her skin crawl. Such a horrible term for someone. Evyn couldn't stand to hear it when fellow Slytherins would throw the derogatory word at other students. She wanted to let them know exactly what she thought about it. But she held her tongue; they wouldn't understand. No one would understand. Not her closest friends, nor her family. Her parents? She hated them; wanted nothing to do with them, actually. They were among the many ignorant wizarding families who claimed to be better than half-bloods or muggle borns. Evyn felt ashamed to be afiliated with recalled her parents' views on muggle borns. She remembered her mother's words to her so long ago..._"They're weak. Repulsive. Don't deserve to live." _The memory sent a chill down her spine. But her mother was wrong. So wrong indeed that Evyn wouldn't stand for it. Why just the other day...

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was such a horrible class now because of Umbridge. The woman refused to teach them anything. It was all the work of the ministry, and the Gryffindor girl was livid about it. The tail-end of her school robes waved back and forth as she swiftly made her way down the hall. A small commotion soon caught her attention.

"Just leave me alone." A small boy squeaked on the side of the hallway. It was Calvin Price, a Hufflepuff second year, and he was surrounded by a handful of laughing Slytherins as well as a few Ravenclaws. One of the Slytherin boys had a hold of something very valuable of the first year's; his wand. 11 inches, Oak, dragon heartstring. The older boy held it out of Calvin's reach. "It's not funny, give it back!" The poor boy was extremely frustrated.

"Oh, Pricey wants his wand back, does he now?" Chuckled the older boy who possessed the younger one's wand. As Hermione drew closer, she recognized the bully; Victor Ioudas- all time jerk of the year next to Draco Malfoy of course. The Slytherin had black hair, dyed by the looks of it; it swept to the right side of his face, falling slightly over his eyes. He was lanky, like many of the Slytherin boys. But obviously not like Crabbe and Goyle. Victor stopped laughing and looked at Calvin with disgust. "Now you listen well, we don't _allow _mudbloods to use magic..." The word cut through the air like a knife, and that was all Hermione needed to hear. On top of her bitter mood that day, what Victor had said set her off the edge. She turned to face them, plucking up her courage as she pushed through the crowd.

"Wow, isn't that so gallant of you? Picking fights with a twelve year old." Hermione congratulated him was in fact, four years older than Calvin; a sixth year student. Victor's taunts stopped for the time being as his followers began to chime in with 'oohs'. Calvin looked grateful that Hermione had stepped in when she did. A few other girls from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff started to gather, seeming to back the brainy girl up. Just like Malfoy, Victor hated to be shut up. His face turned into a sneer.

"Well, if it isn't Granger. Mudblood sticking up for mudblood." He was inches away from her face. Hermione was peering into his serpent green eyes, with the deepest loathing imaginable. As much as she tried to make herself appear to be an unbreakable wall, she still felt the hurt inside. She knew how this young boy felt; to be different and thought of as unequal by many others. She knew the pain all too well. Hermione was finding it hard to come up with a clever retort the more she stared the Slytherin boy down. But luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"Ioudas." Another voice came from outside the circle. Many turned around to see who had intervened. She had hair that dropped down a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and had a magical glow to them. Her skin was pale and clear. It was the girl whom was subject of Hermione's observance; Evyn Di Amourie. "What are you doing?" Victor's grin returned as he greeted his fellow Slytherin.

"Letting these blood-traitors know how the real world works. Care to join me?" Evyn took two steps towards him. She had no desire to continue berating Granger and Prince.

"Stop it." she ordered quietly. Victor as well as the other Slytherins gathered there, looked at her as if they hadn't heard her clearly. Hermione was also a bit shocked. Why hand't she joined the Slytherins and continued to taunt them?

"You can't be serious?" Victor looked at Evyn, forcing a bit of laughter. "You're actually standing up for these mudbloods?" Evyn could feel her blood boiling. She really despised this boy. For years now, she had longed to strike him across the face. Now seemed like the appropriate time, but still, she restrained herself.

"Stop it, Ioudas." She demanded, louder that time. Her eyes never left his. Hermione took one look at the girl's robes. The edges were green and the crest higher up was that of a Snake. It didn't add up to her. Why was this girl defending them? "Wand. Now." Evyn glared at Victor. The older boy seemed very hesitant and narrowed his eyes right back at her. He too was taken back by her actions. "I don't think I need to go into detail about your little _accident _in the charms room, do I?" Victor's green eyes widened ever so slightly after Evyn's half threatening voice. Whatever she meant, he obviously did not want to bring it up. "Give me the wand, Ioudas." Evyn was almost growling by that point. The older boy slowly extended his arm to her, almost shoving it into her outstretched arms before he and his accomplices stormed off.

Evyn took the wand in hand and turned to Calvin. "Use the body-binding spell on him next time." She joked. A small smile spread across the boy's lips as he nodded his shy thanks at her. Hermione still stood next to him, trying to understand why a Slytherin in their right mind would bother to stand up for muggle borns. She, Ron, Harry and the other Gryffindors had never had any good run-ins with the Slytherins. Why now, of all times, did fate decide to let a decent one come onto the scene?

"Why do you care?" Hermione whispered, shaking her head as she adjusted the books in her arms. "You're a pure-blood." Evyn redirected her gaze from Calvin to Hermione. Hazel eyes met brown. Both knew somehow deep inside that things weren't always as they seemed. When Evyn finally answered her, the response was simple and just.

"Is that all that really matters?"


	2. Know Your Enemy

_She embraced with a smile_

_as she opens the door_

_a cold wind blows_

_it puts a chill_

_into her heart again_

It bothered Evyn that the Slytherin dormitory was in the dungeons. It gave one the feeling that the house was truly malignant and vile. She stopped at a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. The password was normally just one word or two. This time it was a phrase. "Mudbloods are vulgar and inferior." She unwillingly groaned. The stone wall opened up and she preceded inside.

A crackling fire was going on under the carved mantle piece. The familiar green lamps hung from their usual spot on the ceiling. Evyn's friend, Camilla pretended to seem overly surprised upon her arrival. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with her presence. You finally figure out who's superior?" Camilla teased, referring to a few days earlier. Since Evyn was just and kind at heart, she couldn't bring herself to state the password correctly. Instead she had said 'mudbloods are wondrous beings.' The hidden door pushed itself further against the wall, making it very clear that Evyn would not be entering that night. She knew if Salazar Slytherin or even her parents had heard her speak these words, she would be disowned. Evyn had to sit and wait for another Slytherin to come along and open the wall.

Evyn pretended to laugh at Camilla's comment. She then retreated to her dormitory. She wasn't exactly in the mood for any of this. But standing at the base of the staircase was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy clapped her hands slowly as Evyn approached. "Great job today, mudblood hero." Half the school most likely knew about what happened in the halls that day. Evyn stared the black haired girl down. She had half a mind to say some rather off color things. But as she opened he mouth, a sharp pain erupted in her back. The feeling shot up her spine and into all of her nerves. The sudden jolt of pain sent her to the floor in an instant. " I know you can't quell your feelings for me, Evyn, but really now?" Pansy teased, not noticing that the situation was serious. The smirk upon her face quickly faded once she realized it wasn't a joke. Evyn lay on the floor, breathing heavily. Her eyes were half closed from the pain. "Oh no." Pansy stammered. She called up to the girls' dormitory. "Nona!" She yelled for the head girl. Evyn heard all of the commotion, but soon her vision blurred to white and she was no longer in the Slytherin common room.

A horrid voice which she had hoped never to hear again sliced through the air. _"GET UP!" _It shrieked. Evyn remembered it all; the pain, the harsh words, the horror. A pathetic whimper came after, silenced by more shouting. _"You're weak!" _The voice continued. Evyn heard the screams, the jinxes and the curses that soon followed. Her whole body was on fire. It was too much. Then it was over.

Nona's face came into view. The seventeen year-old prefect knelt over Evyn, wand in hand. It was hard to mistake her because of the pink streak in her dark hair. "Oh god, not again." The older girl pointed the Elm wood at Evyn's back. "Episkey!" Evyn's rigid movements ceased and her breathing rate turned to normal after a few moments. Camilla and Pansy helped her to her feet. "This is the third time, in what? Two weeks. I mean, there's no trace of anything, not even a scar." Nona stared at the fifth year who was still recovering. "I honestly don't know why this is happening to you." Of course she didn't know. No one did. That was except for Evyn.

* * *

"Ronald! That's gross." Hermione remarked after over hearing the Weasley boy's joke. The red headed boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry thought it was funny." He looked at his friend in the desk beside him, who was also grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the room. 'Boys.' She said to herself. After a few short minutes Professor Flitwick entered the classroom. Normally Hermione would have been all ears, but she couldn't help but wonder why the Slytherin girl had helped her and Calvin the day before.

"...So you will be assigned a partner to work with." Hermione suddenly snapped back to focus. Assignment? Was it some sort of project? Oh why had she let her mind wonder? Flitwick readjusted his spectacles and began to read off the list. "Blaise Zabini and Tobias Emerick." He read off two Slytherin names. "Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley." The Gryffindor boys seemed fine with the pairing. The list went on. Hermione felt bad for one of the Gryffindor girls who had been assigned to work with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione hoped that her partner would be someone at least halfway decent. Being able to get along with whomever she had to work with would make the assignment so much easier. Her name was one of the last few called. "Hermione Granger and Evyn Di Amourie." Evyn turned to the other side of the classroom. Hazel eyes met brown once more. So that's who Evyn was. The girl from the day from before. Hermione had heard of Evyn Di Amourie before, but was never able to match the name with a face.

The students made seating adjustments according to who they would be working with. Hermione grabbed her belongings off of her desk and approached Evyn on the other side of the classroom. "Sorry, but what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" The Gryffindor laughed nervously as she sat down in the chair next to the Slytherin girl. She didn't want to look like an idiot, especially in front of someone of that particular house. But then again, Evyn proved to be different than the average Slytherin they day before. Evyn lifted her head, her dark hair sliding out of her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be the studious one?" She half grinned. Hermione realized it was meant to be a joke, but not right away. The brown haired girl blushed a bit for a short moment, trying to find the right response. "Not at the top of your game today, Granger?" Evyn raised an eyebrow. Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. She had not expected her partner to have this type of mellow and witty attitude. "It was playful banter." Evyn explained, seeing the look Hermione had given her. She then opened her charms book and began searching for a page. "Everyone and their partner gets assigned a certain charm. We have the shield charm." Evyn informed Hermione. "We're supposed to research the use as well as the history of the charm. We present our work and demonstration at the beginning of next week. I'm pretty hand with a wand, but if you want I can cover the history of the spell." Hermione almost fell over. Almost no one whom she had ever worked with offered to take the more difficult portion of an assignment. Most always, her partner would give up half way leaving her to do everything by herself.

The two decided that they would divvy up the assignment as best they could, making sure that each did their share. Hermione began to jot down notes with her quill while Evyn read the text book. As she scribbled down words, Hermione couldn't help but let her mind wander once more. She put her writing utensil down and turned to the Slytherin. " I want to thank you for yesterday. It was very courteous of you." Evyn's eyes shifted back and forth across the pages.

"Don't mention it." She replied nonchalantly, leaving it at that. But Hermione pressed on. She couldn't believe that the girl didn't think it was anything worth mentioning.

"You're being modest, it was really-"

"Don't," Evyn interrupted, looking at the Gryffindor that time. "mention it." She finished. Hermione picked up on the social cue and went back to her writing, sheepishly. Evyn paused for a minute or two. She then shut the book and placed it back onto the desk in front of her. "Look, Hermione," She began to apologize. "that came out the wrong way." Hermione glanced up from her writing and listened. "It's just that," Evyn sighed, searching for the right words. "Some things that I believe in, I'm not _allowed _to believe in." She over enunciated the word. "I have to follow things that I don't necessarily think are right; especially because of my background. No, it's not fair, but that's life. There's nothing I can do to change that." There was a brief period of silence between the two girls. Then Hermione took the opportunity to speak up.

"But you can change it." She argued gently. "At the end of the day, you decide how to live your life. Be your own self. Dare to be different." Evyn took her partner's words into consideration as she collected her own thoughts. Hermione was wise beyond her years. And what she had said was true to some extent. But Hermione didn't know the pressure that ate away at Evyn. She didn't even know half the battle

"I have an obligation to this house." Evyn jabbed a finger at the Snake crest upon her robes. "And to my family." she added bitterly, distastefully even. The weight of all the expectations clung to the girl like leeches. Hermione tried to sympathize though knew she would never truly understand another's struggles.

"Is that all that really matters?"


	3. Here Goes Nothing

_Hey it's alright my life_

_has never been a bed of roses_

_this way's better for me_

By the end of that hour, Hermione and Evyn both had a better understanding of each other. "So do you want to work on this more tomorrow?" the Gryffindor asked her partner as the two headed off down past the Divination staircase.

"Sounds good to me." Evyn agreed. She was about to invite Hermione to the Slytherin common room to work, but then realized that wouldn't turn out well. Hermione saw the tension in the girl's eyes and suggested an offer herself.

"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor common room tomorrow afternoon?" That seemed liked a much better idea, but Evyn wondered how she was going to get in. After all, she wasn't a Gryffindor. "The password is 'lion heart' in Spanish." Hermione revealed in a hushed tone. The girls then spotted a group of Slytherins heading their way. "I'd better go." She decided. "See you later." Moments after Evyn waved goodbye, Hermione slipped away through the sea of other students. Evyn shifted her bag farther onto her shoulder, and added a bit more swagger in her walk as she approached her fellow Slytherins.

"Sup Di Amourie?" Sterling Kale fist pounded with her. Evyn shrugged, a fake smirk plastered onto her mouth. "Quidditch practices are now Mondays. Can you swing that?" Sterling was the Slytherin keeper, and though he wasn't the Captain, he might as well have been; he knew more of what was going on with games and schedules than the actual captain, Marshall Fremont, did. Evyn let out a false laugh, remembering that she was part of the team.

"Sure, I'll be there to make sure you don't fall off your broom." She patted Sterling on the back as the group headed back to the common room.

* * *

They ran into another Slytherin by the dungeon stone wall. He was thin and pale with white blonde hair. "Mudbloods are vulgar." He proudly stated with gusto. "...and pathetic." He added darkly after the secret door had already opened. The boy was half way through the entrance when he glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw Evyn entering behind him. "I haven't seen you since beginning of term." He pointed out once they were inside the common room. And it was already more than half way past first term.

"Yeah, I've been pretty occupied with classes this year." Partly true. Evyn had been kept busy with the courses she was taking, and getting prepared for O.. But she also kept to herself more than in previous years. She didn't spend much time with friends; in fact, most people whom thought they were her friend were far from that in Evyn's mind. There had already been two trips to Hogsmeade and she hadn't attended either of them.

"So I saw you talking to Granger in the hall today." The boy changed subjects suddenly. Evyn began to feel uneasy. Surely he would make some sort of remark about why she shouldn't hang around mudbloods and what not. "What was that about? You two a thing or something?"

"Draco!" Evyn hit him in the side with her bag. Malfoy retreated, laughing as he did so, then regained his composure.

"Come on, Evyn. I was just having a laugh at you." Evyn rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the girls' dormitory. Boys were so immature sometimes. "Hey wait!" Malfoy stopped her. Evyn turned around, giving him a look. "I wanted to know, are you coming to the manor for Christmas?" It was about four and a half weeks until the holiday break at Hogwarts. Evyn remained quiet while Malfoy looked hopeful. "It's been three years since you last came." A chill fought its way down Evyn's spine, making her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't want to think about the Malfoy Manor. She didn't want to think about the past, otherwise she'd be forced to relive it. "Father and the others all talk about...politics and such." Malfoy went on. "It's always better to have the company of someone your own age. And things are just...not the same." He concluded, looking like a sad child; one who didn't get exactly what they wanted from Santa. Malfoy was right, things were different now, and it had been so long since the two were able to be kids. Evyn stared at her cousin in the eyes and answered as honestly as she possibly could.

"I...don't know, Draco..."

* * *

Hermione felt different as she retreated to the Gryffindor Tower. She felt happy, confident and content. Somehow she was able to befriend a Slytherin. A Slytherin! Normally Hermione separated herself from most of the Gryffindor girls because she was more focused on her school work than anything else. She needed to tell someone about her accomplishment of the day. She _had _to share the fact that she, of all the Gryfindors had started a friendship with one of the Slytherins. Lucky for Hermione, Ginny was the first one in sight. The Weasley girl was startled for a short moment as Hermione rushed towards her unannounced.

"Ginny!" The older girl was practically shouting though her friend was only inches away from her. "You'll never guess what happened!" Ginny gave her a look which made it clear that the volume level needed to lower just a wee bit. The red headed girl sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs near the fireplace; Hermione sat across from her.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ginny laughed slightly, giving her friend a confused stare.

"Flitwick just assigned us a project, and we were all given partners." Hermione began. Ginny stopped her in mid explanation.

"Oh no, you didn't get Pansy Parkinson, did you?" The look on the girl's face was priceless. Hermione made a face of great distaste, then laughed awkwardly.

"Heavens no!"

"Just checking." Both girls despised Parkinson, who though it was her right to act as if she owned Hogwarts. After a brief burst of laughter with Ginny, Hermione continued telling her story.

"I was paired up with Evyn Di Amourie." She clarified, making it apparent that Evyn was a much better fate than Pansy. But then again, in the girls' opinions, almost anyone was better than Pansy Parkinson. Ginny's blue eyes widened slightly.

"The Slytherin girl?"

"You know her?" Hermione asked cautiously, wondering how Ginny seemed to know everything and everyone in the school. The Weasley girl shook her head.

"Not personally." She began. "But you know people hear things and that stuff will fly around school." Hermione nodded, though she was pretty sure she didn't know. The girl had never bothered to pay too much attention to gossip that went around. "Well for one thing, her family's pretty rich, just like the Malfoy's and other pure bloods." Ginny explained. "She's pretty well known around school too; she doesn't just hang around with the Slytherins, but she does associate herself with some of those idiots."

"Wait, she has friends in the other houses?" Hermione asked to clarify what Ginny had just told her. The ginger girl paused for a moment before responding.

"Well, more like acquaintances, I guess. But as far as I know, none of the other Gryffindors are buddy-buddy with her. They probably assume she's another Malfoy waiting to happen." she concluded. Hermione eyed the floor, shaking her head slowly.

"But they're wrong." It came out as a whisper, but the thought was still loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"So what's this whole conversation about anyway, Hermione?" Ginny was always trying to get to the point of everything, much unlike her brother, Ron. Hermione remained silent, reflecting on her choice earlier that day. Had it been wise in the least bit to invite a Slytherin, of all people, to the tower? Hermione had always had the most common sense, but she wondered if she had been thinking clearly. What would her friends say?

"Well," Hermione finally found her voice. "Since Evyn and I have been assigned to the project together, I invited her to come to Gryffindor Tower so we can work on it tomorrow afternoon." The look on Ginny's face was different; she wasn't mad, but she wasn't thrilled either. "I just didn't know how everyone else would feel about it." Hermione admitted, looking down once more. Ginny stood up.

"If she's not like most Slytherins and is a decent person like you said, then things should be fine." Ginny's opinion made Hermione feel a little better about the situation. "But if she's a total ass, we'll be sure to let you know." TheWeasley girl patted the top of Hermione's armchair before disappearing up into the girls' dormitory. Hermione sighed. She prayed that the next day would not be a train wreck.

* * *

Evyn was relieved that she had been able to sleep soundless that night. She couldn't take the nightmares anymore; they were too much. Why had she ever though that she could force herself to forget, to erase her past? She would never rid herself of all the painful and horrid memories. How much longer could she pretend that nothing ever happened? How much longer could she keep denying herself the truth?

Evyn woke a short while before noon. She seemed a bit surprised when she glanced at her clock on her nightstand. It was rare that she slept in as late as she had. The Slytherin girl sat up on her bed. Her whole body ached, though why, she did not know. But wait, another lie. She knew the origins of her pains quite well. It was near impossible for her to convince herself it didn't happen. She couldn't play coy forever.

The Slytherin girl threw on a pair of black and green sweats and slipped on a baseball style tee over her head, which said 'SCOTLAND" in big, bold letters; she was Scottish and proud, plus her favorite Quidditch team happened to be from that same country. It was half past twelve when she was finally ready to leave the girls' dormitory.

"Well, well, well." Camilla began as soon as Evyn's bare feet made contact with the common room floor. "Sleeping beauty has awoken at last." Evyn laughed dryly as she greeted those present. Pansy was one of them.

"Good timing, Di Amourie. Cami here was ready to set Melissa on you." Instantly, Evyn's arm reached up quickly and grabbed Camilla's caramel colored locks. Then, she pulled down hard.

"Kidding! I was kidding! Ow!" Her friend tried to explain while trying to twist out of Evyn's grasp. Melissa was their lesbian friend in the year above them whose goal in life, or at least school anyway, was to make Evyn feel as awkward as possible. Though Evyn knew Melissa only did so to get a rise out of her, it was still obnoxious in many ways.

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Evyn grunted as she pulled on a pair of her black shoes which she had left behind the couch. "Any of you prats seen my Charms book?" She asked. Her friends shook their heads. Nobody knew. Evyn sighed. _Typical. _But the only person she could blame was herself. It was her book after all. _Hermione would definitely have her book. _She thought optimistically, feeling the frustration die down. She headed for the hidden door. "I'm leaving. See you all later." Pansy raised an eyebrow. Evyn was acting very curt and rather blunt. She wondered what was up.

"Where you going?" Evyn turned around, but still headed for the door, only backwards instead. She searched her brain for a good answer; telling them that she was going to Gryffindor Tower was out of the question. That would just arouse arguments and controversy. Two things the girl did not need at the time. Suddenly, the best response popped into her head.

"Out." Short, sweet and to the point.

Doing homework on a Saturday was not a concept that Evyn supported or enjoyed. But she knew that if she had it her way, she would still be in bed, staring at the ceiling; so essentially doing nothing. She also knew that if she hadn't been paired up with Hermione, she would have probably just half-assed the project altogether. Evyn received some odd glances as she ascended the changing staircase. After all, she was a Slytherin heading towards her 'enemy' house's dorm. Even the Fat Lady gave her a peculiar glance as she approached the portrait. Evyn cleared her throat as she remembered what Hermione had told her. "Corazon de leon." She spoke in perfect Spanish. The Fat Lady shrugged her shoulders and swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
